ben10alternatywnehistoriefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Niezręczna Sytuacja
Niezręczna Sytuacja to siedemnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Podczas rozgrywki w Watchovera, Szymon słyszy na dworze jakiś dźwięk, powiadamia resztę drużyny, że to Devo. Bart, Zim i Bianka przyjeżdżają z pomocą Adriensonowi, jednak podczas gonitwy Bart odmienia się z formy Szybciora i uświadamia sobie, że jego ręka zniknęła. Hydren zostaje złapany przez Deva w formie Mucilatora, a kiedy drużyna go ratuje sama utyka w jego workach. Bart dostaje polecenie od Zima żeby poszukał w kamperze broni, a Bart zaraz po tym wraca z mieczem w miejscu dawnej dłoni i "shurikenami". Z dodatkową pomocą swoich mocy hydroelektrycznych udaje mu się pokonać wroga. Chwilę po tym ręka z zegarkiem wraca, a uszkodzone DNA okazuje się być teraz naprawione. Podczas rozmowy drużyny pojawia się Dr. Fusion który używa na bohaterach projektora Nicości przenosząc ich poza Ziemię. Fabuła W domu Adriensonów, Szymon grał sobie przed komputerem w Watchovera, a na głowie miał założone słuchawki przez które rozmawiał z Bartem, który też grał w tą samą grę, jednak w przeciwnej drużynie. * Bart: No nie, porażka! Twoja postać jest op, nie umiesz grać inną postacią?! * Szymon: Dziku wcale nie jest op, po prostu ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie umiem w to grać. * Bart: Ja nie umiem grać? Mam ci przypomnieć jaką świetną akcję zrobiłem w poprzedniej rozgrywce moją ulubioną postacią? * Szymon: Eiji jest dla noobów, nie potrzeba umiejętności żeby nim grać. * Bart: Ty słyszysz co mówisz?! Przecież to Dziku ma jedną gwiazdkę na trzy gwiazdki trudności, Eiji ma wszystkie trzy na trzy! * Szymon: Te statystyki kłamią. * Bart: Ehhh... Po prostu graj. Do Barta podszedł Zim, przez co Szymon mógł go usłyszeć. * Zim: W co grasz? * Bart: W Watchovera. * Zim: Mogę też? * Bart: Nie teraz, muszę pokazać Szymonowi jak się gra. * Szymon: Cześć Zim. Nie daleko domu Szymona rozległ się dziwny dźwięk, jakby tupot stóp, na tyle głośny, że Szymon mając słuchawki na uszach był w stanie go usłyszeć. * Szymon: Czekajcie chwilę, pójdę tylko coś sprawdzić. Adrienson ściągnął z głowy słuchawki i podszedł do okna, a kiedy spojrzał przez nie na ulicę zobaczył przebiegającego tam Crabdozera, którym najprawdopodobniej był Devo. Szybko podbiegł do swojego stanowiska, podniósł słuchawki i nie zakładając ich powiedział do ich mikrofonu: * Szymon: Ej, musimy przerwać grę, na dworze jest Devo! * Bart: Idź już na zewnątrz, zaraz tam będziemy! Chłopcy rozłączyli się, Szymon wybiegł na dwór, a reszta drużyny która była w domu Barta też wyszła na zewnątrz i szybko weszła do Ultra Speeda, który był jeszcze w formie statku kosmicznego. Zim przemienił pojazd w kampera i pojechał jak najszybciej z pomocą Szymonowi. Jadąc drogą drużyna musiała przy dużej prędkości wymijać inne samochody na drodze, a kiedy znaleźli się nieopodal domu ich przyjaciela, zobaczyli jak Szymon z wyciągniętymi pazurami "ujeżdża" skalnego drapieżnika, biegnącego cały czas przed siebie. Bart krzyknął do Zima, aby zablokował drogę wrogowi, więc Revonaghander przyspieszył jeszcze bardziej, i zajechał drogę Crabdozerowi, który nie zatrzymał się jednak, a jedynie użył swojego rogu na głowie i przerzucił pojazd drużyny za siebie, przy okazji zrzucając Szymona na ziemię. Kamper przeleciał parę dobrych metrów, po czym uderzył o asfalt i przeturlał się kolejną odległość robiąc sobie wiele wgnieceń, i uszkodzeń. * Zim: Wszyscy w porządku? * Bianka: Raczej tak, ale trochę bolało. * Bart: Drzwi się zablokowały, pomóżcie mi je wyważyć. Trójka bohaterów zaczęła uderzać swoimi barkami w drzwi, aż za trzecim razem wypadły one z zawiasów i poleciały poza ulicę. Bart wyszedł na zewnątrz i zmienił się w Szybciora. * Bart: Biegnę go zatrzymać, pomóżcie w tym czasie Szymonowi. Zim i Bianka przytaknęli głowami, a Hydren założył swoją maskę i pobiegł na spotkanie z przeciwnikiem. Pomimo dużej prędkości Deva, nastolatek był szybszy, a kiedy już prawie dogonił swojego wroga, stało się coś dziwnego. Chłopak odmienił się i upadł przed siebie na ziemię, uderzając w nią całą powierzchnią ciała. Trójka pozostałych bohaterów podbiegła zadyszana do przyjaciela. * Bart: Ał... Co to było...?! * Zim: Biegłeś za Devem i nagle się odmieniłeś. * Szymon: I zaryłeś twarzą o asfalt. * Bart: Ha ha, bardzo śmieszne. Pomóżcie mi wstać. Zim podał dłoń Bartowi i pomógł mu wstać z ziemi. Hydren, kiedy stanął na równe nogi, otrzepał się dłońmi z kurzu, a cała drużyna spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem strachem. * Bart: Na co się tak patrzycie? Wszystko ze mną dobrze. * Bianka: Twoja ręka... Chłopak spojrzał na swoją lewą rękę i zobaczył, że w od miejsca w którym znajdował się zegarek jego dłoń zniknęła, a w miejscu "przecięcia" nie było żadnej rany tylko zielona poświata. * Bart: C... c... Co tu się stało?! Gdzie moja ręka?! * Zim: Mamy jeszcze jeden problem! Devo zawraca! Revonaghander wskazał palcem w stronę przeciwnika, drużyna popatrzyła w jego stronę i widząc szarżującego obcego odskoczyła na bok, jednak Bart będący jeszcze w szoku po utracie części ciała nie ruszył się z miejsca i oberwał skalnym rogiem Crabdozera, po czym uderzył w jego kampera. * Bart: Ał... Znowu... Devo podbiegł do chłopaka i kiedy zbliżył się do niego, przemienił się we Wszystkożarłacza, po czym swoim wielkim dziobem podrzucił nim w górę i czekał, aż bezradny Bart wpadnie mu prosto do paszczy. Na szczęście Hydrena, jego przyjaciele nie zostawili go na pożarcie i zaraz przystąpili do ataku. Zim użył liny z hakiem do związania i zamknięcia dziobu drapieżnika, Devo jednak zaraz po tym przemienił się rozzłoszczony w Mucilatora, rzucił za pomocą liny Mechablasta Zimem, a Bart nie spadł co prawda do paszczy przeciwnika jednak nie był jeszcze wolny, wpadł on bowiem do jednego z lepkich worków masywnego drapieżnika. Szymon także ruszył z pomocą uwięzionemu Bartowi i za pomocą pazurów, zaczął wspinać się po ciele Mucilatora, jednak kiedy monstrum zauważyło chłopaka zaczęło wierzgać się i próbowało zrzucić z siebie intruza. * Szymon: Bianka, zrób coś! * Bianka: Ale co? Odezwał się obolały Zim: * Zim: Twoje rękawice mogą nie tylko tworzyć sztylety, pamiętasz? Poraź go trochę prądem, to go uspokoi. * Szymon: Pazury nie przewodzą prądu, mi nic nie będzie! * Bianka: A co z Bartem? * Szymon: On jest odporny na elektryczność! Bianka po upewnieniu się o bezpieczeństwo, podbiegła bliżej Deva, naładowała swoje rękawice, przyłożyła dłonie do łapy drapieżnika i potraktowała go dużą dawką elektryczności. Energia rozproszyła się po ciele potwora i Barta, jednak dzięki grubej skórze Mucilator nie doznał poważnych obrażeń jednak ból spowodował osłabienie i zakończenie wierzgania, Hydren natomiast zgodnie ze słowami Szymona, dzięki swoim mocom hydroelektrycznym odporny jest na tego typu ataki. Adrienson wykorzystał pomoc dziewczyny i kontynuował wspinaczkę, a kiedy dotarł do przyjaciela, uwolnił go ciągnąc za jego dłoń, po dokonaniu tego dwoje nastolatków zaczęło zjeżdżać z szarego ciała potwora. Szymon "jadący" przed Bartem, wpadł niestety do jednego z worków wroga, a kiedy Bart spadając zaraz za nim, podał mu dłoń, aby mu pomóc, zapomniał o jej braku i blondyn był zmuszony chwycić za pozostałość kończyny, jednak nie był w stanie utrzymać jej i Hydren spadł dalej bez przyjaciela. Bianka, która nie zdążyła jeszcze cofnąć się od łapy drapieżnika, została przez nią zagarnięta do jednego z lepkich worków na klatce Deva. Zim który się już pozbierał pomógł Bartowi wstać. * Zim: Biegnij do kampera, zostawiłem tam jeszcze trochę sprzętu z poprzedniej misji, wybierz coś sobie, ja się zajmę Devem. * Bart: Wrócę jak najszybciej potrafię. Nastolatek zgodnie z radą Revonaghandera pobiegł do swojego pojazdu i przez wcześniej wyważone przejście wszedł do środka, otworzył bagaż leżący obok niego i zobaczył tam parę "zabawek", wybrał z nich energetyczne ostrze, które w normalnych warunkach nakłada się na blastery, w momencie ich rozładowania lub uszkodzenia, jednak chłopak wykorzystał brak dłoni i przyczepił miecz do odciętego fragmentu ręki. Rozejrzał się jeszcze trochę i pogrzebał w urządzeniach, znalazł małe wymienne ostrza do podręcznej piły używanej w kosmosie. Hydren stwierdził, że jest gotowy do walki, wyszedł więc na zewnątrz i zobaczył Mucilatora z uwięzioną w nim trójką przyjaciół. Bart stanął na przeciw przeciwnika, a wiatr powiewał mu we włosach. * Bart: Zapowiada się walka miedzy grubasem, a wojownikiem miecza. Zupełnie jak Dziku, kontra Eiji! Chłopak przygotował swój miecz i chwycił w dłoni piły, w taki sposób jak trzyma się zazwyczaj shurikeny. Bart ruszył do przodu, a drapieżnik już chciał uderzyć go swoją masywną łapą, jednak chłopak wskoczył na nią i wyrzucił w twarz obcego swoje "shurikeny", co zabolało bestię. Hydren biegł dalej po ciele Deva i kiedy znalazł się nie daleko Szymona wyciągnął go z worka i razem zjechali z powrotem na ziemię. Devo użył po raz kolejny swojej dużej kończyny, ale Bart odepchnął Adriensona na bezpieczną odległość, samemu blokując łapę wroga swoim mieczem tym samym wbijając go w jego grubą skórę. Bart wyciągnął swoją rękę z mieczem w górę i krzyknął: * Bart: Ryū-gatana no chikara o shiru!!! (Jap. Poznaj potęgę smoczego miecza!!!) * Bianka: A temu co się stało? Za mocno uderzył głową? * Szymon: To kwestia jego ulubionej postaci z Watchovera! Bart naładował się swoim żywiołem hydroelektrycznym i przeniósł przy okazji moc na swój miecz, a jego oczy zaświeciły się na niebiesko. Po tym ponownie rozpędził się w stronę klatki piersiowej wroga i kiedy już wyglądało na to, że Bart wbije mu w ciało swoje naładowane ostrze, zatrzymał je zaraz po dotknięciu nim o skórę Mucilatora. * Bart: Owaridesu! (Jap. To koniec!) Nastolatek uśmiechnął się pokazując przy tym swoje zęby i wystrzelił z ostrza potężną wiązką energi, która odmieniła Deva i odepchnęła go na daleko poza ulicę. * Bart: Sayōnara. (Jap. Żegnaj.) * Bianka: Łał, poradziłeś sobie bez zegarka nawet lepiej niż z nim. * Bart: Arigatō, hachimitsu. (Jap. Dziękuję kochanie.) * Bianka: Dobra, ale przestań już tak mówić. * Bart: Przepraszam. Nagle miecz Barta odpadł z jego ręki, a zielona poświata znajdująca się na końcu ręki zaczęła formować dłoń razem z zegarkiem, po czym zniknęła pozostawiając rękę i zegarek chłopaka w poprzedniej formie, sprzed zniknięcia. * Omnitrix: Uszkodzone DNA zostało naprawione. * Bart: Moja ręka wróciła! Chociaż polubiłem ten miecz, to chyba wolę swoją dłoń. * Dr. Fusion: No, no, no. Jak zwykle niczego się nie spodziewaliście, prawda? * Bart: A więc zniknięcie zegarka to twoja sprawka? * Dr. Fusion: Nie, akurat ten prezent był tylko czystym zbiegiem okoliczności. * Bianka: Więc czego chcesz? * Dr. Fusion: Chcę przetestować moją nową broń, Projektor Nicości, słyszeliście coś o tym? * Bianka: O nie, było o Nicości na egzaminie, nie zbyt fajne miejsce. * Zim: A więc Devo był tylko przynętą! * Dr. Fusion: Spostrzegawczy jesteś mutancie, a teraz pożegnajcie się z Ziemią. Fusion wycelował projektorem w drużynę, a Bart szybko wybrał Czterorękiego, uderzył w tarczę Omnitrixa i zmienił się w Plazmę, po czym wyskoczył z pięścią w stronę Doktora, jednak było już za późno, cyborg nacisnął spust i przeniósł drużynę bohaterów do Nicości. * Dr. Fusion: Wstawaj Devo, idziemy wykonać resztę planu. * Devo: Czekaj chwilę... Mocno mi dowalił... Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Utrata i powrót ręki z Omnitrixem Barta * Debiut Wszystkożarłacza * Naprawa uszkodzonego DNA w Omnitrixie * Wysłanie drużyny Barta do Nicości przez Dr. Fusiona Postacie * Bart Hydren * Szymon Adrienson * Bianka Fullmoon * Zim Grade Wrogowie * Devo * Dr. Fusion Kosmici * Szybcior * Plazma (przypadkowa transformacja; wybrany Czteroręki)(krótko) Drapieżniki * Crabdozer * Wszystkożarłacz (debiut) * Mucilator Cytaty Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10